Something Hot from all that Rage
by Jae.Lockhart
Summary: Gawd she was so hot, with her curves, her slurred voice, the way her eyes were shining with anticipation for me to just- FOCUS SORA- you should be begging for her love not wetting your pants!" KxS lemon later
1. Your Average Public Fight

**Disclaimer:** Yo, STILL don't own Kingdom hearts nor it's fantastic characters

**Jamie:** Sorry the characters are so out of character. I don't know what really happened while I was doing this. I'm such a nerd. Just know there'll be some serious LEMON later, but for now, just a lot of humorous anger. Some parts are supposed to be funny, so if it seems like the sarcasm is funny, then yeah maybe it's supposed to be there… ALSO... there's alot of cussing because they're fighting! so stop now if you dont wanna deal with it...

**=))))**

**Something Hot from All that Rage**

"Kairi! Just stop and talk to me! Please!"

He, honestly, was having the hardest time not wanting to punch the living shit out of everyone watching. This was none of their business and still they insisted on butting their noses in their public argument.

So what if it was a little public?

"Sora get the HELL out of my way!"

"Just stop and please… talk to me…"

Sora could see the fury in her violet eyes, the lost irritation she was ready to unleash on him in front of everyone. He needed to know what was going on, he knew how stupid he looked, and no doubt he was utterly tired of chasing her around school and 'giving her, her space'.

Along with her having so much pride on her she wouldn't even give him a chance to explain his side of whatever story she was reading.

He ran his stiff hands through his spiky hair, and shot a 'What now look' over to his friends.

Silver haired, girl magnet Riku gestured a cigarette puff and then shrugged.

"I didn't smoke!" he blurted out, thinking back on a promise they made together.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

'Liar', was all he saw on her expression.

"What is your problem?" he cried out finally as they rounded the corner to the cafeteria, "You've been spending so much time with Axel, and I don't fucking complain!"

Eight months going down the drain with every pulsing heartbeat he could hear in his veins.

"I mean seriously, when I get jealous or pissed I have the nerve to try to make this work."

She instantly turned around, her hand placed on her hip with a direct glare, he could see her friends Tidus, who was shaking his blonde hair with annoyance and Axel whose fiery red hair was blazing with the same irritation.

"What was that?"

"I love you…" he backpedaled quickly.

"Hey, anyone see my belt?" Roxas asked but quickly stopped at the scene that was taking place, he stood next to Riku, his ocean blue eyes were about ready to blow out of his head. Obviously someone was craving a cigarette, "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Did you not just SEE what happened you blind spiky little- little-PORCIPINE!?" she shouted in reply, shocked for a moment that she finally said something in the first place, he regained his composure and shook his head stupidly, "GAWD! YOU ARE SO- UGH!"

"I think Kairi's on her period…" Riku replied.

All they've been doing for the past couple days was fighting…

"Really, how many periods does a girl have a month, damn."

"Apparently everyday for a month…"

Non-stop arguing, ignoring, crying, mostly on his part but that was definitely not the point, continuous empty conversations, "TELL ME THEN!" she was already at the top of the stairs ready to turn into the lunchroom, people by the office were all attentive, which was causing him to lose even more of his temper.

"I call Kairi."

"I call Sora."

Sora was just watching, waiting to punch the living shit out of Axel who was enjoying this. And he was making it totally obvious he was enjoying this. His eyes were trained on Kairi's back, her sweats stopping at her knees, and her green tank top showing her curves off.

"You are just stupid."

Stay focused Sora… he had to mentally slap himself a couple times before he could hear her voice again.

"Oh. Well if that's all." He mumbled.

"Sora- you're just so frustrating and fucking- so- stupid." One of the many things she's already insulted him with, she was literally dancing on his last nerve. He turned and punched the locker beside him. He whipped back around and forced smile.

"Okay, well then now that I know I'm a stupid, frustrating, horny, perverted, dumbass who smokes, does drugs, mugs and gets mugged, ass-kissing, dismissive, ignoring useless boyfriend, cussing ALL the time PORCIUPINE, great for, why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

"You're also a bad kisser."

"Damn," he heard Riku snort behind him.

"Shut the fuck up dude, his blast your head off…" Roxas muttered.

Kairi couldn't help but smirk to Axel, what could she say? He raised her well. She never had the greatest skills at becoming friends with girls, so when she finally became friends with the only two guys who'd give her the time of day, they raised her well enough to know insults and lies a guy will give and take.

"Yeah… well… I love you anyways…" he said through the grit of his teeth.

"Did you see 'em drop Roxas?" Riku grunted quietly, but loud enough for anyone near them at the office to hear.

"Yep," Roxas sighed, sounding almost disappointed, "Riku, did you see Kairi?"

"Yep, there she blows."

"Why don't you man up, Sora? I'm so tired of you pretending everything and then screwing it all up!"

"Kairi-"

"You'll tell everyone a different story and then twist all around to someone else!"

"Kairi-"

"You break your promises! ALL OF THEM!" Which she knew wasn't true.

"Kairi-"

"And I'm just tired of carrying your side of the relationship everywhere, all the time. It's just really tiring, I'm really fucking TIRED of it!"

Sora rubbed his temple glaring past her flawless figure to Axel, who he was positive, was the reason she was upset again.

He couldn't help but eye her cleavage, which, he hated to admit, caught his attention every time. If they hadn't been fighting, he'd surely carry her off over to his house right across the street. He would have surely eaten her up if she weren't so bitchy at the moment.

But he couldn't turn away from her auburn hair, which was grazing her chest nicely, her lips curved in annoyance, pink and luscious. Her sweats showed her ass, which he could see from two flights of stairs down from where he was.

"Damn, you're so hot…"

"What?"

"I said Man, it's NOT… what you think."

"You're just so fucking insensitive and you don't give damn about anyone about yourself!"

"WELL PRINCESS PERFECT!" he finally shouted. Kairi held back the small jump from his outburst and Axel rolled his eyes, "SORRY IF I CAN'T BE PERFECT!" He was watching her frown deepen, hoping that she'd fall for his cerulean eyes.

"And the king is back…" Tidus smiled darkly over to Axel who nodded, "About time this ass hole exploded."

Kairi was sure she almost toppled down the stairs, losing her balance. She wasn't even sure if she was done with her tyrant, just the fact that all she was seeing was white.

He turned around, both Riku and Roxas rushed to his side, "THERE AXEL, YOU CAN FUCKING HAVE HER! IT'S OVER!"

Kairi's mouth dropped a bit, Tidus hurried over so she wouldn't look so alone, and Axel followed slowly behind. Namine, who was so quiet and ghostly, too, took her place by her best friend. Sora didn't take notice though, all he knew was that he made a mistake but was too stupid to take it back.

"Dammit." She said quietly.

Axel watched Sora take one look back when Kairi stormed off into the other direction, he looked as though he were going cry, which wouldn't be anything new.

"Sora, WHAT THE HELL?" Riku said confused pulling Sora back by his arm. He glanced at Roxas, who also pinning him against the locker.

Sora shoved, with so much surprising force that both Riku and Roxas were both thrown back, and grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt and shoved him right back against the wall.

"Wait, man, relax!" Riku said prying his hands off of poor Roxas's throat.

"Yeah! PITY ME!" he muttered, his baggy pants fell onto the floor, the three boys were watched by the nearby students, "Please… seriously."

Sora finally let go and shook his head, "What just happened…?"

"You screwed up… _again_…" Roxas muttered slowly bending down to pick his pants up again. Riku focused on Sora to advert his eyes away from the slight funny distraction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did he just break up with me?"

Kairi couldn't even believe anything at that moment. She was sitting slumped in the cold hard chair, the round cafeteria table filled with other jock boys munching and yapping to each other like gossiping girls.

"Yep."

"Damn…"

"Sorta makes you horny right?"

"AXEL!"

Axel shrugged taking a bite of his apple, "Worth a shot."

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!" came a duo of voices.

"Well, I've just spotted the two stupid followers, should I go a head and chuck leftovers at them," Tidus nodded staring at Roxas and Riku who were shoving past other people in front of them.

"Nah, they're probably here to tell poor Kairi she's not a princess perfect." Axel mumbled.

"Kairi, we need to talk to you…" Riku said grabbing her and hauling her up off her ass.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it-"

"He's sorry and he knows he made a big mistake," Roxas said quickly.

"Really! He said he was just tired of you accusing him with blank reasons…" Kairi frowned at how desperate the two sounded, her head was still spinning, not that she'd admit to feeling sad out loud.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were just going off at him, and with that stupid tomato headed ass behind you checking you out the whole time…" Riku noted, Kairi turned to Axel who didn't bother to disagree.

"Where is he then?" Tidus asked smartly, "Axel, wouldn't a good boyfriend come over and beg for forgiveness?"

"Yes, I believe a good boyfriend wouldn't even break up with someone as perfect as Kairi."

"Shut up you deceiving bastard, this is your fault she's pissed in the first place," Roxas hollered.

They were right, it was Axel who caused so much anger to flow into her. So much anger to where eight months couldn't even compare or knock her out of her little rampage of telling people to 'bite me' when they asked if she was okay.

"I'll think about it."She said.

And she meant it, she didn't want to give anything up. She gave into his boyish charms for a reason.

"Please, he just wants you to take him back." Riku looked over to Axel and Tidus who were enjoying Kairi's stubborn-ness.

"If you can get him on his knees, then yeah I'll think about it," she couldn't help throw that out there.

This was her pride.

"Yes, we can do that!" they said at the same time.

She looked down.

"I'll make the little bitch get on his knees," Riku added cracking his knuckles.

"Okay then." Her stomach was rumbling with discomfort as they rushed out of the large tiled food room. Kids were still lining up to get lunch and she could feel Axel's stare.

"I don't get you…"

"What?"

"You always take him back after him screwing up. He just steps all over you, I don't get how many times a girl can get stepped on."

But Kairi didn't think the same thing. His mistakes weren't mistakes, not as bad as anyone else at least. He'd never cheated or lied, or done anything completely wrong. Hell, he's been trying as hard as a rat's ass could to be the perfect romance.

"Axel, you can't let love go…"

"Yeah, well I can bet it's not love."

Kairi just watched him finish his burger and get up and leave, Tidus following after him, both had their hands shoved into their pockets. She didn't know at that moment what was more important, her 'so-called friends' who did everything to make her feel like she was wrong, or her boyfriend, who was really everything to her…

She sighed as the final bell had rung and she stood up to make her way to her next period.


	2. Sora, Get Your Act Together

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything here

**Jamie:** yeah I'm know I'm still here. Some cussing, you've been warned. They babble a lot trying to change subjects and divert their thoughts. So everything is kind of random.

---------------------------------------------------

After what happened earlier that day, no way was he planning on being a good camper, today. He had just finished bitching at the tv and ended up throwing the remote control out his window.

"I _hate _him."

"I know."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"I always have and I always will."

"Yep, I know, Sora."

"He's so stupid, everyone falls for his tricks and lies, who the hell does that. Poor people who fall under his spell."

"I know."

"I mean that stupid 'I love you, you love me, we're a happy fucking family', not everyone has a happy family! I mean not everyone can sing along to giant DINOSAUR!"

Riku gave another nod, not that Sora could see him, "I know."

"He's like Axel, I hate him too."

"I know."

"Did you know he used to wear clothes that didn't fit him because he couldn't afford anything else? And he makes fun of me for being lower class."

"I know…"

"Give me some feed back Riku, something other than 'I know'."

"No one cares?" Riku tried, he leaned back in the chair making another shot at the garbage can.

It after school and Sora was torn to pieces under the covers in his blue room. Everything was thrashed around by the time Riku came over, his bed his clothes were all on the ground, the nightstand was broken, his lamp had crashed on the ground. Everything in the apartment was ruined.

"EXACTLY! No one cares about him."

Okay, not what he was going for, but that was 'whatever' at this point.

For the _one_ day they've been separated, Sora was sure he cried at least a river. A FUCKING river of crying over the one girl that he'd do anything for. That seemed reasonable. He only cried in the counselor's office for the whole day…

What kind of man cries a RIVER?

What kind of man admits to crying?

"What a man…" Riku said sarcastically as he watched Sora ball up underneath his sheets, "Kairi's probably fucking Axel this very moment since you're so busy just laying there."

"He kind of looks like a dog…" Roxas muttered.

"Kairi has a dog… his name is Pancake…"

Riku rolled his eyes at Roxas and was greeted with a shrug, "Here's another ice bag," he muttered slipping a cooling icepack over Sora's knuckles. Crying was obviously second to punching anything and everything in sight. His DNA could've been found anywhere throughout the school, on lockers, against doors, on the bricks outside.

"Y'know… eventually you'll see her again," Riku sighed tossing a paper ball into the garbage can by the door, he was getting both tired and bored waiting for Sora to regain his composure. Sure it started out sad, but now… this was, in a way, pathetic, "She didn't die."

"Riku… shut up."

"Roxas, look at him, he's moping in his own- stupidity! He doesn't need to sulk, he needs to get her back…"

"Kairi called me stupid…" Sora whined.

"Among other things, my boy, and she calls everyone stupid so you shouldn't feel bad…" Roxas informed. He noticed Riku started pacing around the room, still tossing in paper balls over at the garbage, "Let's go do something, it's 5, The Spot is still open."

"This is getting ridiculous, Sora, how do you go from mad as the fiery pits of Axel's hair to as blue as your eyes?"

"It's called emotion."

"Yeah but I mean really, how long does someone, 'emotion' for? Even for a girl crying nonstop like this is crazy."

"Seriously, we could all go out for a beer at 'The Spot', to get our minds off of this whole thing."

"I stopped crying hours ago!" Riku laughed as Sora poked his head from underneath the navy blue covers, "Now it's just plain sulking so you can relax."

"Masterbait, it'll get your mind off of her."

"Kind of wanting to leave now, for a cig or a beer… at The Spot."

"How about not."

"Why? Not like you haven't before. That's right, I know what you did all Jr. High. 3 years doesn't go unnoticed."

"I could die you guys, thirsty and nicotine lacking."

"Oh and like YOU haven't!" Sora frowned.

"I'm sure our methods are different Sora." Riku was enjoying the normal responses from Sora that had been missing since the morning, "I set a mood, but some candles or something, you, I'm sure did somewhere public off of Kairi's picture."

"I didn't need to touch myself."

"Yeah, that why you did it so constantly, right?"

Sora's face when red, not that he was embarrassed or anything, just kind of irritated that _now_ was the time that Riku wanted to bring this up. Really? Seriously, what happened to the good 'ol comfort from good 'ol friends that took place a good 'ol time ago?

"I had a girlfriend who did that kind of shit for me, and now she's gone off with some FIRE CROTCH." He shot back. Roxas could see both were holding back a smile. Something about the way they were talking was funny to them. Not funny enough though.

"Beer. Want. Craving. Need. I. Now." Roxas once again spat out.

"OKAY!" Both Riku and Sora shouted over to Roxas who kind of stepped back. He shrugged, his blonde hair shadowing his awkward responding smile.

Sora sat up from his bed to glare in their direction, "Honestly guys, sorry if my breakup isn't as dramatic as it should've been, but I'm not in the mood for chili dogs and animal fries at the moment."

"That fight was as dramatic as anyone could've ordered on the soap opera guide's pay per view." Riku retorted.

"Y'know what Riku?" Roxas watched Sora put both feet on the floor, his shirt was off and his brown spikes where matted down from being pressed under the covers, his oversized jean shorts looked warm compared to how cold he looked. His blue eyes were red, dark circles were currently lapping around, and his 'fuck you' smile was still plastered on his lips. If they weren't use to making each other feel bad to make each other feel better, Sora would have probably lunged by now.

"YOU broke up with HER."

"YOU can SUCK it."

Roxas laughed, "Seems like you're recovering enough to bash Riku again."

Sora shrugged, "I don't have to be 'recovered' to say anything to Riku. He'll always take it as an insult."

"Saying 'you look like a pretty girl,' to me when I got my haircut wasn't a compliment." Riku said flatly.

"You would've hit me if I said pretty guy, or ugly girl… hell you would've hit me if I ignored you…"

"He would've hit you if Kai-" Sora heaved an exaggerated sigh as he stood up, "Sorry Sora."

"Let's go, I need to get some air anyways," he muttered quietly, "I need a beer." Thank goodness for Cid at the bar who let high school teens drink, who would've known how horrid he'd feel if it weren't for that fatherly man.

After he told the two boneheads to meet him there, he didn't hurry to get ready. In fact for the most part, he stared at his phone thinking about the current opportunity to just make a call.

To whom, you're wondering?

Definitely not Axel, that was for sure.

_"Dude I was walking to class, and I saw Axel hugging your girlfriend they way you do. He was behind her and his arms were wrapped around her," Sora watched Roxas frantically point over his shoulder._

_"What'd you do?" Riku muttered slightly sore, he bent over with lungs struggling to inflate and deflate. The two were currently in a sweaty game of basketball, shirts off, Sora whooping ass._

_"Uh, pushed him against the lockers and found you."_

_Sora eyed Roxas who looked proud, "Oh, well." He lied._

_"Dude, kick his ass before he kicks mine," and then did a fake stretch,  
"Or tries to at least," Sora was too tired at first, but something flashed in his mind that made him wanna smash something. He really needed to get this problem under control._

_"They're fighting again," Riku muttered taking a shot at the hoop, "Why do you think he's killing himself here?" Roxas raised a brow at Sora who was retying his shoes._

_"Who's killing who loser." Sora laughed._

_But Sora was only playing cool as an act. The moment he had the chance when their one on one was over, he went after the fiery bastard. It didn't take as long as he thought it would, since he was the only one who had hair that literally looked like it was on fire flowing behind him like a girl._

_"HEY!" he called, Axel turned around with a confused yet, 'bring it on', look, "You think it's okay to hit on my girlfriend when I'm not around?" He shouted pushing him back._

_This wasn't the first time the dude had hit on her. She'd always push him away in class and blow him off whenever he'd offer to giver her a ride, Sora could tell that she could call them 'just friends' all she wanted, but it was obvious that to him, it was more. He was getting tired of knowing he liked her. _

_"I didn't do shit."_

_"Yeah FUCKING right!" he called as he took the decency to another push, this time he was able to back him against the wall behind them, his voice lowered until it sounded more of a growl, "Stay the HELL away from my girlfriends."_

_"If she didn't want it Sora, she could've pushed me off right?" Axel commented bringing his face toward Sora's._

_"I'll cut everyone of you 11 fingers off next time I see you near her." He growled and stalked off in the other direction._

"Damn." Sora whispered noticing his balled up fists. Such a long time ago, when that happened, yet he was able to remember it clearly. No doubt, only because that was the first fire of attack at Axel before they each had a dominating blow toward each other out of the high school.

_"Roxas said he saw you two hugging and walking...."_

_"He was wrong. Axel was pushing me forward to get me to walk so i wouldn't get plowed with everyone. No matter how mad i was I wouldn't do that to you."_

_Sora looked down silently, "You promise?"_

_"what kind of question is that, of course I promise."_

He was sure the only reason she was mad this time, was because he had said something to her in the first place, which made him even madder than before because it was most likely a lie. Knowing Kairi, she probably wouldn't hesitate to believe him.

He just didn't understand why she was mad in the first place.

He pulled out his cell phone, a grim smile and hesitant to press the call button.

Do it.

His mind screamed.

Do it. Ask her. If she doesn't pick up then she's still mad.

And you don't have to think about it until later.

But for now…

His thumb pressed down.


	3. Drink it all Away Kairi

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything here, not Kingdom hearts, not Addicted by Saving Abel.

**Jamie:** Uh, yeah still here. Some cussing involved and some alcohol reference, but nothing too crazy, I'm trying pretty hard to be good here. But, it sucks. It's all attempted work.

Haha, so sorry if it isn't like 'great qualification'

---------------------------------------------------

"Damn, damn, damn, damn."

Kairi had just finished her makeup, her hair was naturally wavy so it didn't take much styling, but her wardrobe wasn't something she felt like playing around with tonight.

"Mhmm," she tapped her chin thinking back on what she was forgetting.

She grabbed $20 from her drawer, and shoved it in her pockets, still inspecting for something important…

She didn't need her purse or her ipod or her lamp or her pillows… "Okay WHERE is it? Where the hell is my phone?"

Surrounded by lime green painted walls, sheets and pillows, green everywhere, several posters, splashes of red and purple, her warm room was not as comforting as it should've been during times like this.

She hung her red neckerchief around her neck, she'd never go anywhere without still scanning around, if she was late, she could lose a really good time.

Her room was clean. At least, decent enough to be able to find something this simple, but that didn't strike what she was really thinking of.

She was leaving.

She was fine until she finally had the urge to look at the picture of the two of them on their first date at the movies. Smiling. His brown spikes pointing in every direction, her long red hair pulled back in a clip, their eyes shining.

How _dare_ that bastard.

After all that they'd been through together. Everything seemed fine throughout the day; she flirted with several guys, played like everything was okay. Even though she did feel a little dark. She could see his eyes red as she was leaving for a ride and he never tore his eyes of her.

Girls surrounded him like flies, and she didn't have a problem with that. Whatever. Guys hit on her in return, so… didn't matter much. They were, after all, over.

DAMN

She was searching through her drawers trying to find her phone, "Dammit." She wasn't sure what she was referring to, being single or losing her phone.

I'm so addicted to,

All the things you do,

When you're rolling 'round with me,

In between the sheets

Whoa, the sounds you make,

With every breath you take,

It's unlike anything, I've ever scene.

Aha

Thank you for calling, whomever it was.

She fumbled around, until she found her red blackberry pearl, she planned on letting it ring, considering how late she was, but answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Kairi I am so sorry."

There had been that pause that might've killed her if she wasn't so prepared for this shit.

"Sora?"

Oh seriously fate? Really? What the fucking hell?

"I love you and you know I love you. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Except break up with me." She heard a break in his concentration, but he kept going.

"Kairi, you were publicly yelling at me. Throwing insults, what was I supposed to do with a temper like mine, you know me better than anyone else."

"So you publicly DUMP me…? Okay now I know a relationship like _yours_ works." Kairi could feel herself want to throw the phone right out the window, but she knew it was kind of her fault they got in the argument.

"What did I do?"

"Forget it Sora."

"What did Axel say?" She felt a knot in her throat, was he testing her? Axel wouldn't dare talk to Sora, not after how much they hated each other. "ALRIGHT DAD!" he shouted on the other line, "I have to go…"

"Alright," She sighted quietly.

"I love you."

"You broke up with me."

"I love you."

"And you know I can't let that just _go._"

"I love you with all my heart and every ounce of blood in my heart. You gave your pride up for me and I gave up everything for you. I'd do it all again. All the mistakes I've done, I wish I could take it back. And I know you'll need time. But I am so in love with you."

"I love you too."

And there was silence. She smiled to herself, she was single but in love. She loved him.

She wondered how he would handle being hung up on.

She shook her fiery red hair back.

It was quite dark outside. Kairi was guessing maybe because it was already 9pm, not that she minded, it wasn't cold, warm enough for her to wear a plain black tshirt and gray sweats, similar to what she wore when Sora dumped her.

Damn him for that.

She quickened her steps over to the soccer field anyways, not wanting any trouble from the stray teenagers who were getting high. Axel was probably among them somewhere. They were shooting her looks, feeling uncomfortable she hurried.

"Where you heading to pretty lady?"

She didn't look back until she felt her arm have a tug, "Nowhere…"

"Saw what happened today at the lounge," Not that this was any of his business, but she just frowned, his eyes were glazed and she could tell this dude was smoking, "A girl like you didn't deserve that."

"Oh… thanks."

"I'm from the other school, about 5 miles ways from Twilight High School, we're over at Destiny High," she looked away, he was still gripping her arm and she was still peeved about the fight, "I knew him once, he's a prick." She glared.

"What were you doing in Twilight?"

He shrugged, "Dropping some papers off, paid some dues. Just thought you should know," he leaned in closer causing her to step back. She shivered and whipped her arm back, "Bravo."

"Can I help you?"

"You don't have to fool me. You may play hard to get, but I know you put out."

"Dick. I'm a virgin."

"You don't remember me, do you?" Not that she cared. She rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets. Aggravated, she attempted to walk away, but he circled around her, "I knew you before you became a soccer stud."

"If I don't know you, maybe that's a good thing." She searched his pale eyes, his blonde hair slipping through his black hoodie, a black and white bandana was wrapped around his neck, like hers, and it covered whatever smile he had on. She wasn't even interested in creepers like him.

"You'll be happy I'm back."

She scowled and walked off. She wasn't planning on getting killed by that high freak, she kept her pace for another 2 blocks, making sure to look back every once and a while, checking if she had any followers. "Namine?" she called.

A blonde teen rounded the corner and waved, her smooth ivory skin and her golden strands gave off a ghostly look as she hurried over in jeans and yellow shirt, "Hey, you feeling better?"

"No."

"Oh… uh," she searched Kairi's eyes for a hint of anything besides purple, but nothing, "Okay, then…"

That was a let down.

The silence was secretly killing her, she hadn't meant to return Namine's kindness with a cold shoulder, but she just wasn't in the mood to admit to being wrong. She'd blown off Axel and Tidus to go drinking with her other friends.

She didn't feel like talking to them, of course all they'd do was put down Sora and praise her actions. Like always.

They were walking slowly and quietly across the empty soccer field, the trees surrounded around them, they were headed over to the bleachers, which were all the way over on the other side. There, they'd wait for the 4 people coming along.

"So… wanna talk about it?"

Namine watched Kairi plop on the grass, laying back and staring at the vast sky, "Not really."

She noticed the look Namine had given to the ground, disappointed, she was guessing.

"… All these lies Namine… Axel fills my head with all these things that I don't know if they're true or false. That's why I got so mad, I don't know. I mean I always get mad, but he's never gotten so mad to where he… actually broke up with me."

"A guy who's sensitive like Sora can only take so much…" she sighed joining her on the ground.

"I love him."

"I can tell."

"But I want to forget. I just want to forget today and deal with it tomorrow."

"Friday. One more day to go and then you're free from both Axel and Sora."

"Yeah."

They lay there just staring up. The dark skies overlooking them, each star sparkling brightly, illuminating pieces around, making up it's own picture.

"It'll be tough tomorrow."

Kairi had to smile, "Do you know who I am?"

Namine smiled in return, "Just know… that no one has to go through anything alone. You have a lot of friends who have your back, Kairi. Whether you want them there or not."

"What kind of person is Axel?" She asked. She didn't expect a response really. Since Namine wasn't close with any of Kairi's friends.

"He's a dick, Kairi. And he plays girls like I play poker."

Both girls sit up quickly and turned around.

"What?" Kairi responded.

"Don't let him fool you. He's about as sweet as a serial killer raping girl scouts who are selling cookies for an operation."

"Hey Cloud, hey Leon," she could see in their hands were two full bottles of alcohol.

"Don't over exaggerate."

"Find it hard to believe that she doesn't believe you," Leon murmured, his brown hair was down and he was wearing jeans and a gray 'Union' t shirt, Cloud shrugged, his dark jeans and blue shirt were fitting toward his accusing attitude.

"You don't want to get caught up with guys like him." Cloud continued.

"Yeah… guys like him play girls like you, and what happened to So-"

"We came here to drink." Kairi interrupted, her eyes trained on the liquor.

"Well Princess, it's all yours." Cloud handed her the bottle, slick, cold, large, she couldn't help herself but to grin like crazy.

By 10:00pm, she was gone and on top of the world.

I'm so addicted to,

All the things you do,

When you're rolling 'round with me

In between the sheets

Whoa the sounds you make

With every breath you take,

It's unlike anything I've ever seen

She tried to stand up, but her head was still swirling in her mind.

As her head hit the ground, she found her phone, "Hey-llo?"

"Kairi?"

"Sora!"

"Are you… okay?"

"Besides my heart being stomped on in front of everyone, and my head swirling around by itself, yes, why yes in fact I am."

Sora, on the other line, was kneeling behind the kitchen counter, making sure no one could hear him. His dad was passed out on the couch, and he needed to make sure he didn't wake up.

"Kairi? Are drunk?"

"Why would it matter?"

"Who're you with, are you okay?"

"Does it matter?" She felt like she was going to hurl. Namine glanced over in her direction with the same dazed look.

"Yes, I just want to know that you're safe…"

She smiled despite herself, "I need a ride home."

Shit, he thought, bit his lip, "Do I have permission to come over?"

"From me? I'm not that gone, I'm only half way there…"

"Kairi… I don't want you mad when you sober up."

"Sora, it's Cloud." Cloud watched Kairi sit back on the grass, he smile was small, but he knew was enough, "You have someone sane, " he watched Leon attempt a cartwheel, "You have my permission."

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

Inside the car, Sora could see her eyes were dazed but she wasn't drunk enough to be too stupid.

"Ready to go in… or do you want to wait so that you don't kill yourself… you'll have to climb a little."

"I'm drunk, not retarded." She snapped.

She was _with _Sora, his blue eyes trailed to the floor, his spikes, matted down a bit, shaggy almost, and he had a red shirt on, with dark jeans.

He, of course, was eyeing her back. Besides her outfit, he'd honestly never seen her like this. She was sweaty, but smelled like sugar and vanilla, her hair was still soft, but smile was hidden from him.

They had taken the walk around the house, so her dad wouldn't hear them; They appeared at the guest room window, she popped the screen out and she jumped in.

He heard, in the darkness, something from her dresser fall over, along with a kick of the pole to the guest bed, until finally he was inside along with her.

They both traveled down the hallway, reaching her dark room she turned to look around, like she was taking in everything.

The last time she was in her room, before she left, she took one of those cold showers, thinking maybe it'd wake her up from whatever she was dreaming.

She frowned, the last time she was in her bed, she was crying like a baby for two hours.

"What're you doing?"

Did it matter what she was doing?

It was dark in her room, no one made a move to turn on the lights, or her lamp, or even the Christmas lights she'd taken the decency of wrapping around her bad. She sighed heavily plopping back on her bed, "We broke up." The two had taken a treacherous trip back, tripping and stumbling down the streets, laughing obnoxiously loud.

"I'm allowed to still love you."

"No."

He eyed her, his blue eyes reading past her fake attitude.

"So in other words…"

"Yeah. I mean gawd, I was being a bitch first… so I guess it's my fault, I bring this kind of shit on from every guy I date," he nodded and she sighed again.

"You have nothing… to be… ashamed of."

"Well… how do you know if you _love_ someone. Everyone tosses that word around. Like it's okay to do that. When you can hurt people, destroy people, ruin people. Just with that stupid word."

"It's not when I use it, I mean it even more every time is say it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Good. Because I love you too."


	4. The Night We Lost Our Sanity

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own anything here either. Not the song. No indeed. Not the characters if you please. I surely surely do not. Wow. I am weird.

**Jamie: **LEMON! LEMON! ALERT! ALERT! LEMON! AGH! Ahem, anyways, yeah it'll be here. Try to enjoy it. I know it'll sound really… idk unprofessional. Still, LEMON! LEMON!

LEMONLEMON

**LEMON**

**LEMON!**

You've been **warned.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When your going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
Its unlike anything  
when you're loving me**

"So…" Kairi watched him stand back up and brush himself off. She didn't reply just watching his blue eyes bore a hole in her. She ran her fingers through her hair, soft sweet smelling hair.

"Should I leave?" he asked, 'before I get blue balls?'

"If you want…" Her scarf was grazing her breasts again. Dammit, focus.

"Why would I want to-"

"Why did you call anyways, I thought your Dad told you to get off the phone." She turned the radio on, probably to drone their voices out.

He couldn't stop his mind from wandering, her figure, her gleam, the smell radiating off of her, gawd she was so hot, with her curves, her slurred voice, the way her eyes were shining with anticipation for me to just- FOCUS SORA- you should be begging for her love not wetting your pants!

**oh girl lets take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go  
i want to take my love and hate you till the end  
its not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit i cant take  
it's not like me to walk away**

"Uh- I-…" shit what was she saying… he frowned, "I had to see you. I had to be with you, whether we're friends or more."

"Friends with benefits right?"

He watched how she walked slightly dizzy, no doubt- cleavage. Something kept distracting him from this apology he was supposed to devote to him. He wasn't even sure it was her body, but her, nothing but her basking in beauty.

His brows furrowed, "Hell. No. I can't stand any other guys hands on you." Anywhere near her, Axel included.

She rolled her eyes, "Smooth."

"I'm sorry."

"It's understandable, I never liked friends with benefits anyways-"

"I meant about being such a prick, I should've given you your space like everyone kept telling me to. I shouldn't have lost my patience. I shouldn't have punched Roxas, I shouldn't be so horny…"

"You aren't supposed to feel bad…"

"So do you really think I'm all those things that you said I was?" he questioned.

**i'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when your going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breathe you take  
its unlike anything  
when you're loving me **

"No. I was just really mad."

"I'm afraid to ask what I did wrong."

"Stupid stuff went around and… I don't know… I panicked."

He nodded trying to keep away from how her body was so welcoming. The was she leaned back a little, her eyes closed was making him want masterbait. Screw Riku and his fiendish ways.

"I'm such a dumbass." Focus Sora, focus like your life relied on it.

She couldn't help but melt to his smile, "Yep."

"I didn't mean to blame Axel…" She coughed and he glared, "It was Axel wasn't it?" She nodded.

He grimaced, "He hates you and I know he'd say anything." She was doing it again. Her voice was slick with butter, still slurring, he could hear clearly, not that he wasn't listening to what she was actually saying, but the way she was saying it was making him less and less able to give a damn.

"Yeah, a little later than expected for you to realized that, but whatever… good enough."

"I actually intended to go up there and beat his face into the wall…" she shook her head, "I hate him with a white hot fiery passion,"

Finally she smiled, the smile that he hadn't seen in over weeks, finally gracing her face it's beauty that he fell in love with. Her soft plump pink lips, waiting for him, it'd been weeks.

"There's nothing wrong with passion, Sora-"

**i know when it's getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making love again  
its not like you to turn away  
all the bullshit i cant take  
just when i think i can walk away,**

Something inside of him clicked.

He dove into her roughly knocking Kairi back against the wall. One deep passionate kiss, he thought to himself, one… just one to show her that I really do love her. But he could already feel their tongues dancing together, her sweet tasting tongue, he let it roam her mouth, driving himself crazy. His hand at her back and one on her smooth cheek, cupping her face, he was tempted to withdraw, but he could feel her arms wrap slowly around him.

His lips traveled down to her neck, her collarbone where he bit lightly feeling overwhelmed. He wanted her then and there. He felt her cold body tense up as those sharp nail dug into his side.

But Kairi was feeling overwhelmed with different emotions, none of which, were negative.

When his lips returned, to hers, she feverishly went for the kisses.

He pulled her into him, she was so small compared to him, he sat back on the bed as she sat on his lap, their kisses deepening, if it was possible, and his fingers were crawling through her hair.

Their hands were wandered on each other.

Suddenly, it was like something exploded.

**i'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when your going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its unlike anything**

She could feel him smirking, but she didn't care, his kisses were like fire on her cold skin. He was so warm; it felt so good as his body was press slightly against her. As he brought his kisses back on her neck, again she tensed up as she pulled him close to her.

He leaned her back onto the bed, so he was on top, oh gawd he was craving for her love again. He tore his shirt off as her small freezing fingers traced his warm stomach. He winced but smiled as he just stared longingly at her.

She nuzzled his neck, he felt himself 'growing', but in the position they were in, pulling back could've made the situation worse.

He left slow kisses all over her cheeks as he was getting busy with her shirt, once it lifted over her, he stopped to just stare at her. She opened her eyes silently begging him not to say anything, "I love you Kairi. You know that right?" Her eyes watched him, her blue bra with the small bow in the center, made him hungry.

**i'm so addicted to the things you do  
when your going down on me  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its unlike anything when you're loving me  
when you're loving me**

"I know, Sora. I love you too."

He remained still until she started tracing his stomach again.

Like a trigger of hormones, he leaned in to kiss her lips, he started kissing lower from her neck, he wasn't sure if it was his imagination to how incredibly sweet her skin was.

Once she had his lips again, her fingers gradually stroked up and down his sides, bare smooth skin.

She felt the back of her bra unhook, their tongues were still dancing as he slowly slid them off. She hesitated, but continued to let him kiss her, as he came closer and closer until she gasped slightly.

"Sora-" she breathed deeply, his tongue flicked several times until she felt his lips on her own again. Their kiss didn't break, as she fumbled playfully with his pants, as he kicked them off, hers came off in return.

Then slowly pulling Kairi into a tight embrace, not letting their kisses separate he could feel her lace panties, he ran his fingers slowly skim the design.

She rolled on top of him, kissing from his lips down his stomach, lower to his boxers black and red plaid boxers, as something delightfully poked out.

She let her whole head lower and rise on his dick, her tongue making a corkscrew motion. From the top to the bottom, she didn't boter with the taste and let herself keep going.

Kairi's smile his head was digging deeper into the pillow widened, "Kairi-" he moaned slightly, his fists were balling until, he was sure, they were white. She pulled them completely off, which caused him to shiver with enjoyment.

**How can I make it through**

**The things you do**

**There's gotta be**

**Than than you and me**

She trailed her kisses back up after a few minutes up his stomach and to his neck where she could feel his hands groping her ass.

She was back underneath him, letting his finger inch down her stomach, she figured he thought she didn't notice since her hands were playing with his spiky chocolate brown hair, he toyed with a bit, just rubbing the outer play, until he went in, deep in her, she moaned quietly, breaking their kiss, which he was okay with.

'My turn', was all that was running in his mind.

He'd never done this before, with any other girl. Never with any other girl will he ever think about going for it.

He lips were quickly making it's way down, he stopped over the underwear, he made sure to do it slowly, so if she intended to stop him, he was still be able to make babies.

Her panties slid off easily, causing an inner excitement, as Sora brought her knees up and he took a quick breath before he dove in, his tongue playing with a new toy.

Kairi was riled up with so much nervousness until she finally felt it. Oh GAWD, when she felt it, she moaned his name, causing Sora to head in faster. His tongue slipped in the entranced he wished more than anything for.

He came back up, face sticky, which caused Kairi to squeal.

"You're not going to kiss me anymore?" he whined.

She rolled her eyes, "That's like eating myself out."

"It's like giving myself a blowjob." She frowned as he laid beside her, finally allowing him to kiss her.

**i'm so addicted to all the things you do  
when your going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its unlike anything  
its unlike anything**

He stopped moving when he felt his dick graze her bare vagina.

Kairi felt his hands drumming around her, she pulled out of the kiss, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He innocently cut any more questions of with his kisses.

DAMN! He wanted to scream as they touched again. Like a spark, or a fucking lightening bolt, it was shooting all sorts of sensations through his body. Which was definitely making him smile.

Pleasure

Pleasure

Pleasure

What was happening to him, he felt his drumming hands stop and interlock with Kairi's. Next, he tried to distract himself, by shaking his leg, he felt her legs intertwine with his own, causing even more friction, he attempted to pull away from him.

Pleasure

Pleasure

Kairi

Damn

**i'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when your going down on me**

He broke away from her, "You know… I-something-literally- SOMETHING IS RUBBING MY DICK!"

"Aw, what's wrong, is someone nervous?"

His face reddened, gawd he wanted it so bad. Finally, he climbed on her felt her legs open like they had when his tongue was down there, Sora heard her sweet moan, as he slipped into her. Once Sora started to play in and out, he could feel her shocked pain. Damn she was tight. Not that it caused him any pain, but the pained look on her face caused a tinge of guilt.

Eventually the look faded along with their kisses and his thrusts became harder and harder, deeper and deeper into her. He loved the slight pain he felt as her nails were into his shoulder blades again.

She could tell there was a rhythm, and she loved it, "Oh baby," She heard him whisper into her ear, his hot breath tingled against her, "I love you so much Kairi."

But she knew was gone, he seemed so different, much more gone than she'd ever heard him before.

Kairi's moans were louder than he ever heard before, her back arched as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her with excitement. Hh thought he might lose himself in her scent, which was currently losing itself in him.

The harder he was going, the more his head swirled around and around and around, "Sora-" Kairi breathed lightly.

Her hand was on his waist, she could feel in her and on top of her the way his body had thrusted and arched. He leaned up, and he driving even harder and deeper feeling closer and closer until his whole body relaxed.

Climaxed out, he let himself collapsed next her, giving her soft and slow kisses as he wrapped his arms around her small fragile body. She was throbbing inside, but in a good comfortable way.

**all the sounds you make with every breath  
you take its unlike anything  
i'm so addicted to you  
addicted to you**

Sora's eyes were slowly closing, "Shit," Kairi's head was still spinning, she felt herself falling asleep, "Kairi, it's Friday."


End file.
